Contingency
by Ike5000282
Summary: Goodbeasts and vermin have been fighting for a year now. The vermin are overwhelming and the goodbeasts are forced to start drafting beasts. Can the goodbeasts defeat the vermin before they are all enslaved? T for blood/gore and some cursing.
1. Chapter 1 Ambush

7800 HOURS LATER

A convoy of humvees and rovers were passing by on the road. Loud music was playing from the convoy, alerting anything within a mile of the convoy. All was going well.

"Dang Dann, this friggen sucks. Stupid War Council is drafting creatures ages thirteen and up." said a squirrel in the back of the second humvee.

"Listen Ike, imagine how many other beasts get an opportunity like this. We get free training, weapons, and all that other stuff." said Dann

"Easy for you to say, your family have been warriors for as long as you can remember. Hey driver, how much till we get this training base? And can you please turn off that damn music!?" asked Ike.

"Ok, ok, fine mate." the driver turned off the radio. "Can't stop the others from turning off their music, oh well, to answer your question, we should be there in ten minutes. Oh yeah by the way, me name is Mallow. Moles scouted the place for safe passage all through the morning, we should be safe."

Suddenly on the radio a distressed call came on. "Shit RPG in the trees! Get out of your vehi-" Suddenly a loud explosion startled the recruits. The officers tried to keep the order in the place but it didn't work. They started getting out of the vehicles and running forward trying to escape the sheets of bullets being shot. At least ten recruits were shot down within seven seconds.

A radio call rang in his head. "Get to the trees and stay down till the firing stops!" Ike sprang into action. "Guys, we gotta get to the trees and regroup!" He sprang out of the humvee and ran for the trees. He slipped on a puddle of blood and fell, hitting the ground face-first and was knocked out.

Ike woke up. He felt very sore in his head. Ike tried to get up. It took a bit of effort but he managed to get up.

"Whoa mate slowly, finally you woke up. Took quite a hit to the head you did, me name's Borakul." said a nice looking otter. " We've got to get to the base with the other surviving recruits. K mate?" Borakul asked. "Yeah, I can do that" said Ike.

"We leave at 3 o'clock after you've rested up. Can you shoot?" asked Borakul Ike replied " Heck yeah, pretty good sniper I am."

"Good." said the otter.


	2. Chapter 2 Escape

"K mate, I scouted ahead and took out two rats. Found four grenades, a AK-103, a Dragunov, and a first aid kit. Those vermin were tripping over everything. You'd be surprised by how much blood I found, anyways catch." Borakul threw the Dragunov to Ike. Ike smoothed his hand over the sniper rifle. He liked how it felt.

"I like it mate. I'll be perfectly accustomed to it." said Ike.

"Well let's get a move on, got to get to the base pronto!" exclaimed Borakul.

A patrol of vermin came by the suspecting pair. Unsuspecting the two good beasts they passed by.

"Good, they didn't see us, let's keep on mo-" Borakul was cut off by the screech of a ferret in the patrol.

"Sarge, Guzzo and Dak are dead!" shouted a ferret.

"Damn, I forgot to hide the dead bodies, Ike you snipe two and I'll charge in, K mate?" asked Borakul

"Ok Borakul. Let's do this." Ike replied. He started crawling over and took aim at the ferret.

The ferret spotted Ike. "Aw… shit." was the last thing the ferret said before he got killed. Ike took him out and moved on to the next vermin in his sight, a rat who had seen his comrade go down.

"Sniper in the bushes, send him to hell!" screamed the rat.

"No, capture him, then we'll start the interrogation on him along with his friend." said the Sarge.

"Aw shit I'm surrounded and screwed. And Borakul's been captured." whispered Ike. Next he felt an irritating pain in his head and fell over knocked out.

"Heh he'll talk by the end of today. Either that or he's a deadbeast. Let's take him back to Head Quarters. Pack up your bags boys and get to the helicopter across the field. It's come to pick us up.

Several times Ike had woken up, only to be knocked out in the helicopter. Some of his blood was scattered in various places of the helicopter. He slowly turned his head and saw Borakul. He was staring at the ground doing nothing. There was some blood dripping down his mouth and his arm seemed to be broken. Suddenly there was a soft thud which signaled the chopper had landed.

"Do you guys seriously have to keep on knocking them out? I'm pretty sure they're already in enough pain." said the pilot.

"Look Rench this is war, you have to kill or be killed. Now you're an exception, you're just a pilot, someone transports the troops so I'm pretty sure you know nothing about taking hostages." said one of the soldiers.

"Well I know you've already broken the otter's arm and repeatedly knocked both out every time they woke up. Don't ya think that's a little severe?" asked the pilot.

"Shut up you two! We're taking the prisoners into the interrogation room." said the Sarge.

Ike was interrogated first because he was awake already by the time they got to the room. Borakul had blacked out due to his wounds.

"Where is your base?" asked the interrogator.

"I don't know, I'm just a new recruit." said Ike.

"Oh, not talking the truth eh, well maybe we should try five techniques to squeeze the information out of you." said the interrogator. Ike was put to the first part of the five techniques; wall-standing. He was forced to stare at a wall with his paws above his head and stayed there for an hour. Finally after that he was asked the question again.

"Now where is your HQ?" asked the interrogator.

"I don't damn know, ok? I'm just a new recruit!" said Ike.

"Well then, how could you kill any beast with no training then?" the interrogator questioned.

"I've done shooting before I was recruited." said Ike.

"Take him to a cell, I'll continue this tomorrow. Maybe he'll be more willing to talk tomorrow. Don't give him any food or water!" shouted the interrogator. Ike was dragged to a cell. Right next to Borakul's cell. Borakul had woken up by now.

"Did you tell them anything?" asked Borakul.

"Well I told them stuff of no real importance." said Ike.

"Like what?" said Borakul

"Like that I've been shooting before the war." said Ike. The door opened and closed and a ferret came in.

"Shhhh… stay quiet." whispered Ike. The ferret walked towards Ike's cell. He pulled out a set of keys and unlocked his cell. Ike sprang onto the ferret and pushed him to the ground.

"Get off me ya bastard, I'm trying to help you." said the ferret.

"Why would you help me and my friend?" asked Ike.

The ferret sighed "This war is tearing everything apart, I've seen fellow friends fall and not get back up. And the cruelty shown to prisoners and slaves is too unbearable to watch. So me and some friends of mine help get prisoners out of here, said the ferret as he unlocked Borakul's cell "So let's get the hell out of here."

In the dark six figures were moving, one being helped by two others. They got into the hangar bay and ran towards a plane that had been fueled ten minutes earlier.

"Hurry up Rench, can't fly this thing alone!" shouted a weasel inside the plane "I also picked up some chatter on the radio, fueling this plane alerted a few guards and they're coming!"

"Farah, turn on the AC-130, and start opening the ramp!" shouted Rench as he turned to another ferret " Ok Mac get into one of those helicopters, we'll need support fire when we take off as they'll try to shoot us down!"

"K Rench, see you on the other side!" shouted Mac as he ran towards an Apache.

As the group got closer to the AC-130 a rat went down along with the sound of a bullet being fired. With the fact that they had been spotted, they pushed harder to get to the plane.

"Thank goodness we made it!" shouted Borakul "Take that you bastards, you're not getting any information from us!"

"Borakul, we still need to get to the your base which we still don't know where it is." said Farah.

"Ah just go to Salamandastron, that's where our HQ is." replied Borakul.

"K let's fly people, Mac stay within close proximity with the C-130, we are moving out now!" shouted Farah.


	3. Chapter 3 Safety

The AC-130 stated rolling towards the exit of the hangar bay. Mac's helicopter had already taken off and was starting to fly away with a few missiles being shot at the base. Some of the enemy was getting into their vehicles and went for Mac. Others tried to destroy the AC-130. Finally the C-130 approached the exit It rocked and got on the run way as enemy vermin got into AA-guns ready to shoot the C-130 down.

"Ok the weapons on the ship we got aren't very useful unless the enemy's directly below us," said a freed otter named Laughlin "So we'll have to shoot em' down from the hatches with missiles, rifles, anything you can get your hands on!"

Slowly the crew opened up the gatling gun hatches and grabbed what they could. As Ike reached for a rifle the ship rocked towards the left. Ike and others rolled over to the edge of the ship, trying to grasp onto anything they could. One weasel rolled out of the hatches and fell towards the Earth.

Another weasel named Maja ran to the cockpit, angered by her brother's death. "Rench! The heck was that, we lost my brother Rajar!" she shouted.

Rench talked while flying the plane narrowly dodging the missiles that were being shot at them. "Sorry Maja but trying to save all our skins here, now your brother wouldn't have wanted you to die here, now would he?" said Rench "We've all gotta make sacrifices but we need to work together so if-" Rench couldn't finish. A missile had been shot from a Hind and Rench had been knocked out after hitting his head in the dashboard.

"Damn it Rench, okay Maja try to take my control here and I'll take his." said Willow. "Make sure you can keep the engines running". Maja admired her relaxed actions in the situation. Many other beasts would have cracked under the pressure.

"Ok Willow, understood.

"Guys this is goin' to hell real fast!" shouted a former mouse captive. Their targeting the engines, we need to stop them before they get blown! Just don't let them get the engines."

"Ike, you're a good shot I hear, do you think you could try sniping down pilots?" asked Laughlin as he threw Ike a Dragunov.

"Well I can try, never tried sniping on a moving vehicle." said Ike while trying to aim for a pilot. He fired a shot, which missed the Hind. He took a second shot, it went through the cockpit but it seemed to have missed the pilot. Finally he took a third shot, it missed the cockpit, but it hit one of the engines in the Hind. Smoke started to seep out and the helicopter fell to the ground. The pilot though managed to get out in a parachute.

"Well I never, those rumors weren't lies I can see, but we still need to get to Base 23!"shouted Laughlin

"Seriously, what the heck is this Base 23?" exclaimed Ike.

Willow replied hastily "K, Ike Base 23 is the famed Salamandastrom mountain, there is the strategic point where all troops are trained. We'll need to call in radio, in fact I think we're in range of them now."

"What makes you say that"

"The fact I can see the mountain right now." Willow started tuning into the radio transmission.

"Hello, this is the Salamandastrom base, state ID or be fired upon." stated a beast on the radio.

"Springtail is that you, first of all don't fire, second of all open the hangar doors before we crash into them!" shouted Willow

"Ok, ok, jeez you sure haven't lost it Willow, I'll meet you in the hangar." replied Springtail. Slowly the doors edged open and Willow flew the C-130 inside. Finally as the plane stopped a figure went out from a door followed by a few others armed with weapons. The C-130 doors opened up and the remaining crew came out with Borakul on a stretcher. Willow ran towards Springtail and gave her a hug.

"How long has it been Springtail?" asked Willow.

"Too damn long in my opinion, but about six months." chuckled Springtail. From behind Springtail, the door flew open and a tall figure came into the hangar.


End file.
